The Day When We Meet Each Other
by woozigzag
Summary: Semua berawal saat mereka saling menjabat tangan dengan masing-masing senyum ambigu di wajah. "Kau sedang hula? Gerakanmu seperti cumi-cumi berenang." [SEVENTEEN's Hoshi, Deokyeom] [bro!soonseok; Soonyoung, Seokmin]


standard disclaimer applied; sebongs milik Tuhan YME

Seventeen's fanfiction; Soonyoung, Seokmin, lil bit other member.

warn(s); sangat AU, typos, bro!soonseok dan gs!someone di akhir

* * *

 **The Day When We Meet Each Other**

* * *

.

.

.

Kau punya _teman_?

Berapa usiamu saat kau bertemu dengannya?

Soonyoung berusia sebelas tahun saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyenangkan. Masih cukup culun untuk jadi remaja keren, dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar saat Seokmin berdiri di hadapan seluruh teman sekelas untuk mengenalkan diri sebagai murid baru yang datang dari Yongin.

Waktu itu Seokmin berpenampilan sebagai murid baik-baik dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dimasukkan dan kacamata membingkai muka. Usia sebelas tahun waktu itu, dia sudah terlihat cukup tampan dengan wajah sedemikian rupa: bibir tipis, hidung mancung, mata sipit meski punya Soonyoung jauh lebih sipit, kerutan sekitaran mata yang khas saat menggerakan wajah, kulit putih rata-rata orang lokal, dan senyum lima jari yang selalu memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Beberapa saat setelah kedatangannya, sebagian besar penghuni kelas berbisik karena penampilan sempurnanya, anak rajin, semua berpendapat sama rata.

Tapi opini tanpa dasar pendekatan memang tidak bertahan cukup lama, filsafat semua murid tentang Seokmin anak baik-baik hilang saat Ssaem menyuruhnya mengenalkan diri dengan tidak bersikap malu-malu pada calon temannya.

"Saya Lee Seokmin,"

"...anak laki-laki paling tampan dari Yongin. Setelah perkenalan ini kalian semua boleh meminta tanda tanganku, atau nomor antrean kencang untuk para gadis."

Anak itu mengucapkan dengan kepercayaan diri luar biasa yang mana membuat semua berkoor betapa suksesnya Seokmin dengan guyonan basi _a la_ gembel cinta karena sorakan memalukan dari seluruh penghuni kelas berhasil ia dapat dengan mudahnya (juga lemparan potongan penghapus warna-warni dari sebagian anak).

Tapi setelah semua berlalu, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Seokmin beradaptasi di lingkungan sekolah dengan sikap anti-mestrimnya. Beberapa jam setelah mengenalkan diri, dia sudah dapat kenalan berbagai macam jenis karena sikap sok mengakrabkan diri di lingkungan baru.

Dari situ, Soonyoung menarik kesimpulan bahwa Seokmin adalah tipe anak yang menarik meski kau mungkin sempat keki saat pertama kali mendengarnya berbicara.

.

.

.

Dan tepat dihari ke tujuh saat Seokmin resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya, anak itu berdiri dengan senyum lebar andalan di depan rumah Soonyoung dengan sekantung tas kertas penuh kue ikan.

Tidak seperti penampilan random Seokmin yang biasa: amburadul atau bahasa kerennya, acak-acakan, meski dalam hal itu Seokmin tidak keren sama sekali. Sore itu dia terlihat seperti saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki disekolah, sangat rapi, dan bahkan Soonyoung sempat mengiranya petugas sensus cebol saat membuka pintu karena rambut berminyak yang disisir kebelakang serta kacamata hitam yang sempat dipakainya begitu Soonyoung menemuinya.

"Terpesona dengan ketampananku?" Seokmin mengedipkan mata dengan intensitas setara penggoda. "Maaf Soonyoung, bagaimana pun aku lebih suka gadis cantik daripada anak laki-laki dengan satu kelopak mata sepertimu."

Seokmin menjawab santai dan berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang akan menutup pintu rumah yang sialnya berhasil Seokmin cegah.

Seokmin berdeham sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan yang malangnya hanya di balas dengan uluran berupa ekspresi datar. Cukup lama tangan Seokmin mengambang sebelum akhirnya ia turunkan karena Soonyoung tetap menatapnya dengan ketidakpastian.

"Oi Soonyoung, jangan jaga muka dong, kita tidak sedang disekolah."

Bukan alasan yang tidak-tidak Soonyoung bersikap sedemikian rupa, Soonyoung juga tidak jaga muka seperti yang dituduhkan padanya. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang semua perlu dinalar sampai kau mengerti sampai akar. Dalam kasus ini, Soonyoung hanya mengekspresikan keterkejutannya jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang (baca: bocah) yang tidak akrab-akrab sekali main ketuk rumahmu dan ingin bertamu.

Apalagi itu Seokmin, ikon kerandoman terbaru.

"Kau tidak berpikiran mengajakku masuk ke dalam?"

Soonyoung masih tak bergeming, tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah terjungkal kedepan karena tarikan tangan Seokmin yang membuat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan beberapa detik setelah tak sterilnya rumah Soonyoung karena Seokmin, anak itu melaseri satu-satunya tamu tak diharapkan dengan tatapan sinis andalan karena Seokmin dengan seenak pantatnya menduduki sofa dan memantul-mantulkan bokongnya.

Ternyata, selain random, Seokmin juga norak, Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah sore, ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

Seokmin yang menyadari eksistensi pemilik rumah segera menghentikan kelakuannya, menatap Soonyoung dengan pelototan mata yang mana membuat Soonyoung sedikit terlonjak kaget namun segera berdeham untuk menetralkan wajah.

"Ah," Seokmin mengubah ekspresi, kembali pada mode normal setelah beberapa saat menjadi random seperti yang seharusnya. "Anu, sebenarnya..."

"Seokki!"

Tanpa diundang sebuah pekikan datang dari lantai atas milik seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melambai antusias pada keduanya: pada Seokmin.

Gadis yang tidak lain adalah kakak pemilik sah rumah meniti tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sedang Seokmin tidak bisa untuk tidak menjerit terlalu keras dan berlari memeluknya begitu si gadis berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, "noona!"

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata Seokmin sengaja berkunjung untuk menepati janji membawakan kakak perempuan Soonyoung kue ikan sebagai ganti kebaikannya menujukkan rumah yang baru sehari ia tinggali.

Lalu satu fakta mengejutkan yang Soonyoung dapatkan tentang Seokmin kala itu,

bahwa status Seokmin mulai saat itu bukan hanya teman sekelas yang tak dianggap, tapi juga sebagai tetangga baru depan rumah.

Soonyoung mencoba menerima. Kalau ini memang takdir Tuhan, dia bisa apa.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Seokmin kerap kali bertamu kerumah keluarga Kwon yang menyambutnya istimewa karena dia adalah satu-satunya teman Soonyoung yang pernah menginjakan kaki dengan sendirinya disana.

Pagi, siang, sore, malam, tidak ada waktu tanpa kehadiran Seokmin, mungkin terlalu hiperbolis tapi itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan frekuensi kedatangan Seokmin, anak itu bahkan sering menginap dan tidur sekamar dengan Soonyoung yang masih irit bicara (meski sesekali menanggapi Seokmin yang punya beragam jenis topik unlimited untuk dibahas tiap malamnya). Disekolah pun tidak jauh berbeda, Seokmin dekat dengan semua orang sedang Soonyoung bertingkah lebih irit dengan hanya berbicara pada beberapa anak yang sudah dikenalnya lama.

Tapi suatu pagi diakhir pekan saat Seokmin dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke kamar Soonyoung tanpa ketuk-pintu-ok-masuk, mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.

Kala itu Soonyoung tengah menari di hadapan cermin lemari besar rahasia: karena Seokmin baru tahu pagi itu setelah sebelum-sebelumnya. Meliukan badan secara profesional meski beberapa saat tubuhnya terlihat kaku ketika melakukan beberapa gerakan.

Seokmin menonton dengan atensitas penggemar: mata berkilat takjub dan mulut menganga lebar. Dia memang norak, tapi kala itu Seokmin terlalu _out of character_.

Dan begitu musik berhenti, satu-satunya penonton pertunjukan gratis bertepuk tangan heboh menghampiri sang artis yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dilebar-lebarkan. Seokmin memeluk dan menepuk pundak kecil Soonyoung dengan berujar dramatis, "astaga! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu! Kau sangat panas Bung!" ucapnya mengibaskan tangan.

Soonyoung tidak berujar apa-apa, tapi senyum tipis terbit dari bibirnya.

"Kau meliukan badan seperti kau adalah mesin tari. Seperti ini," Seokmin menari heboh yang mengundang gelak pertama Soonyoung sejak mereka bersama. "Kau sedang hula? Gerakanmu seperti cumi-cumi berenang."

"Wah," Seokmin menuangkan bentuk kekesalan melalui ekspresi wajah yang jarang dia tunjukan, "aku memang tidak pandai menari sepertimu, tapi suaraku lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh gadis disekolah minta gilir untuk kukencani."

Dan begitu Seokmin menunjukan kegunaan lain dari pita suaranya, Soonyoung benar-benar seperti menelan duri dari dahannya. Seokmin benar-benar tidak asal jeplak ketika berbicara tentang suaranya.

Sejak saat itulah status kedekatan mereka berubah. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi keduanya untuk jadi dekat dan saling menempel kemanapun, mereka selalu terlihat bersama meski faktanya Seokmin lah yang selalu menjadi besi untuk si magnet Soonyoung yang menjadi berisik dan lebih berisik dari sebelumnya.

Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang dalam lingkungan yang sama, dari anak-anak hingga bisa di sebut remaja. Seokmin yang dulu lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung kini masih tetap sama, begitu pula dengan pertumbuhan mata Soonyoung yang masih dibawa rata-rata. Mereka selalu bersama seperti Tuhan telah merancang garis takdir mereka untuk selalu berdekatan. Buktinya hingga menginjak jenjang pendidikan atas di tahun kedua, mereka masih berada di sekolah yang sama, dan ajaibnya selama itu pula mereka selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama.

Semua berlangsung dalam kurun waktu lima tahun sejak keduanya bertemu, waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat bagi Soonyoung dan Seokmin untuk mengerti seluk beluk satu sama lain tanpa adanya rahasia. Bukan hal tabu lagi semisal Seokmin tahu hal memalukan macam Soonyoung yang baru benar-benar berhenti mengompol di usia dua belas tahun, atau hal privat macam kapan tepatnya Soonyoung pertama kali mimpi basah, atau mungkin kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung juga tahu persis siapa wanita yang ada di dalam mimpi Seokmin ketika anak itu mendobrak pintu depan masa remaja.

"Noonaku?"

Seokmin mendengus dengan wajah antisipan, "kau gila? Jangan keras-keras sialan! Kau pikir sedang ada dimana kita?" katanya dengan volume suara seminim mungkin.

Soonyoung malah memperkeras tawa, "kau yang gila bodoh, memang kau pengidap noona _complex_?"

"Noona _complex_ pantatmu? Aku mimpi dengan noonamu sialan, bukan noonaku! Dasar gila!"

"Kau tidak mengenal istilah: noonaku, noonamu. Noonamu, noonaku?"

Seokmin menyipitkan mata, "kau bodoh yang berengsek, Youngi."

"Sialan kau Seokki!"

Atau mungkin pula kesepahaman mereka tentang problematika yang selalu terjadi di masa remaja, seperti susahnya cari cinta pertama atau pun kandasnya cinta pertama itu sendiri.

Seperti halnya remaja diusia mereka, ada pendapat bahwa status keren disandang oleh remaja yang memiliki pengalaman cinta pertama, tidak ada istilah keren lain jika masa anak-anakmu belum dilunturkan dengan berpacaran, jadi untuk itulah Seokmin dengan semangat menggebu mendekati beberapa gadis yang masuk kriterianya.

Dimulai dengan pendekatan pada gadis yang jadi primadona saat dirinya berada di tahun kedua menengah pertama. Awal perkenalan Seokmin serasa melewati jalan bebas hambatan, sungguh mulus karena riwayat si gadis pernah ditolongnya ketika senior mencoba meracuni dengan sebotol soda yang dicampur banyak sendok garam ketika masa orientasi, kemudian kembali berjalan lancar ketika berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dengan status teman dekat dalam beberapa minggu, tapi begitu berlanjut ke tahap pengungkapan perasaan, kucuran keringat jerih payah Seokmin harus dia telan kembali lantaran si gadis menolaknya walau tidak secara mentah-mentah.

"Aku bilang turunkan aku sekarang, Seok, kamu tidak dengar?"

Si gadis pujaan berkata sewot tepat di sebelah telinga Seokmin yang masih keukeu tidak ingin menurunkan si gadis dari gendongan: Seokmin hanya ingin bersikap _gentle_ ketika kaki si gadis terluka, dan itu merupakan kedok untuk memperbanyak prosentase kemungkinan diterima. Tapi semuanya sia-sia begitu si gadis dengan brutal menjambak helai rambut Seokmin hingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang. Begitu Seokmin lepas, si gadis malah ganti menarik kedua telinga Seokmin hingga mengeluarkan imajin asap.

Seokmin memegangi telinganya, "kamu maunya apa sih? Kamu suruh aku nurunin kamu, tapi masih saja salah. Kalau tidak mau jadi pacarku ya biasa saja." Gantian dia yang sewot.

"Kamu gila? Kalau ditolak ya biasa saja, kenapa malah membantingku? Mau balas dendam? Aku minta turun, Seokmin, bukan dibanting." Seokmin bercermin diri dan dia memang benar-benar membanting si gadis dari gendongannya. Tapi kalau dalam situasi begini, bolehlah kalau Seokmin bersikap masa bodoh. "Salah?"

Si gadis melotot, "salah katamu? Ok, bukan salahku nanti kalau Moo mencomot pantatmu!"

Seokmin terdiam, dia jadi membayangkan pantatnya benar-benar jadi hidangan pencuci mulut bagi hewan peliharaan si gadis pujaan. Tidak masalah kalau saja Moo adalah binatang imut macam kucing yang dipelihara kakaknya, tapi yang jadi beban pikiran Seokmin adalah Moo adalah seekor _pitbull_ galak mantan anggota kepolisian yang hobi mencomot kaki orang. Seokmin bergidik ngeri, "kamu gila?"

"Iya!"

Dan dengan itu Seokmin meninggalkan si gadis yang berteriak menyumpahinya dengan sumpah serapah.

Lima bulan setelah kejadian itu, Seokmin sudah move on pada gadis incaran cadangannya yang lain. Tapi usahanya dipercobaan kedua kembali dia mencicipi pahitnya kegagalan cinta lantaran si gadis menolaknya dengan alasan ingin fokus belajar, dan Seokmin belum mau menyerah sampai pada gadis cadangan ketiga yang hampir berhasil: jika saja pacar-preman tersembunyi si gadis pujaan tidak menampakan gertakan gigi yang pertumbuhannya lebih cepat jika kau merasa keki untuk menyebutnya maju kedepan. Lagi pula seandainya diterima, Seokmin juga tidak mau diduakan.

Sejak saat itu Seokmin meyakini bahwa garis cintanya tidak di desain semulus trotoar depan rumah.

Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang punya keberuntungan random dalam hal perasaan, Soonyoung bisa dibilang cukup lumayan dalam urusan awal percintaan.

Meski menjadi junior Lee Seokmin karena kecepatannya berusaha menggaet gadis pujaan, Soonyoung lebih bisa disebut senior karena kecepatannya dalam keberhasilan menggapai cinta kedua: bukan pertama karena Soonyoung masih punya memori indah di masa lampau. Dia berhasil berpacaran dengan salah satu gadis tercantik seangkatan meski hanya beberapa bulan. Mereka bertemu di pasar minggu Myeongdong saat gadis itu tidak sengaja menabrakan diri pada Soonyoung yang tengah mencari keberadaan Seokmin. Dari situ lah keduanya saling mengenal meski faktanya mereka sudah tahu profil masing-masing: Soonyoung yang cukup terkenal karena bakat dance alaminya juga si gadis karena kecantikannya. Sebulan setelah keduanya dekat, mereka resmi berpacaran. Hubungan mereka berjalan normal untuk beberapa bulan, tapi tepat setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan, si gadis malah terkesan cuek pada Soonyoung yang biasa-biasa saja. Seokmin bilang mungkin si gadis mulai bosan, dan Soonyoung masa bodoh pada Seokmin yang iri. Tapi lama kelamaan Soonyoung mulai mengerti.

Dia menyedot susu pisang dengan antusias ketika mereka duduk berdua di suatu sore, mereka bertemu lantaran si gadis meminta untuk alasan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah jawaban ambigu dia ucapkan. "Aku bosan. Kamu ngerti kan?"

"Kamu pikir aku idiot atau bagaimana?" Soonyoung mencoba membalas dengan pertanyaan balik berambigu, tapi si gadis terlalu pintar untuk menangkap maksud pacarnya dan malah menghubungkan pada suatu realita. "Sedikit, kalau boleh jujur."

Soonyoung _face palm_ seketika.

"Maaf," si gadis mengapit lengan pacarnya, "tapi maksud mengajakmu bertemu disini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Soonyoung mengangguk, berusaha paham dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan segera bergabung menemani Seokmin yang menyebut diri sebagai jokerman: jomblo-keren-macho-man (walau Soonyoung lebih memilih kata anarkis untuk dua huruf terakhir). Tapi setidaknya Soonyoung akan kembali pada _pacar_ dari kecilnya.

Soonyoung melepas apitan si gadis, "bicara apa?"

Si gadis terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggerakan bibirnya untuk bersuara. "Aku mau putus."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "dengan alasan ingin fokus belajar?"

Si gadis sedikit berdeham untuk bisa mengatakan; "aku selingkuh dengan junior sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Dan betapa terkejutnya Soonyoung dengan kenyataan yang ada. Si gadis selingkuh darinya sejak sebulan yang lalu, itu berarti dia telah diduakan sejak dua bulan mereka berpacaran. Ini terlalu tidak benar, si gadis telah melanggar protokol dalam berpacaran, Soonyoung harus melapor pada hakim agung percintaan: Seokmin, kalau Soonyoung sudah tidak waras.

Soonyoung bangkit berdiri untuk membela kehormatan dengan berkata, "ok kalau itu maumu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga selingkuh darimu, bahkan lebih lama daripada kau." Lalu pergi meninggalkan si gadis dengan kehormatan yang sedikit terinjak.

Dan asal tahu saja, teman selingkuh yang Soonyoung maksud tidak lain adalah Seokmin, _pacar_ gelapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, waktu santai untuk melepas kesibukan karena bekerja, sekolah, ataupun hal lainnya. Tidak terkecuali Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang sedang menikmati _quallity time_ bersama di kamar Chan: tetangga baru mereka sejak setahun yang lalu dan resmi bergabung dalam geng anak begundal begitu Seokmin mengenalkan diri sebagai kepala asosiasi remaja keren di komplek mereka.

Kedua anak tertua sedang menikmati indahnya fasilitas kamar Chan (baca: play station) begitu kamar diketuk, menampilkan wakil kepala keluarga dalam silsilah keluarga si magnae. Chan yang sedang memakan asupan untuk otak remajanya membalas dengan anggukan ketika ibu menyuruh mereka turun sebentar lagi untuk membantu tetangga baru mereka yang sedang berbenah.

"Mobil barangnya sudah tiba, sebentar lagi turunlah, bantu mereka. Anggap saja bentuk pengungkapan rasa penerimaan mereka sebagai keluarga baru kita."

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Tapi bu, mereka punya anak tidak? Laki-laki? Perempuan?" Ini Soonyoung yang bertanya, dia memang selalu memanggil seluruh ibu-ibu sekitar rumah dengan panggilan yang sama, ibu, karena prinsipnya tetap sama: milikku, milikmu. Milikmu, milikku. Ibu Chan berpikir sebentar, "mereka punya anak seumuranmu. Sepertinya perempuan, kenapa?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dengan senyum diwajah, dengan itu ibu Chan keluar kamar setelah terakhir kali menyuruh mereka untuk segera turun dan membantu.

"Kau mau pacari tetangga baru?" Seokmin berkata sewot, hal itu mengundang kecurigaan bagi Soonyoung. "Kenapa? Kau juga?"

Seokmin tersenyum idiot dengan wajah yang sama idiotnya. "Kalau ada peluang, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku juga ikutan!"

Dan keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada Chan yang mengangkat tangan, mereka sama-sama berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tertawa idiot bersama yang mana membuat Chan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Aku juga mau cari pacar. Siapa tahu peluang dapat cinta pertamaku lebih tinggi dari Seokmin hyung, atau peluang aku diselingkuhi lebih kecil dari Soonyoung hyung."

Baik Seokmin ataupun Soonyoung sama-sama melotot, "magnae sialan!" dengan tangan yang mengambang bersiap melakukan aksi penjambakan sebelum pintu di dobrak paksa dari luar. "Hei kalian! Cepat keluar!"

Dan begitu protokol resmi diluncurkan, ketiganya turun kebawah dengan pikiran masing-masing di kepala menuju hunian si tetangga baru yang letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan rumah Chan: tepat di sebelah rumah Soonyoung dan di depan rumah Seokmin. Disana sudah ada mobil box dan ibu masing-masing anak sedang berbicara dengan perempuan baya yang disinyalir sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga tetangga baru yang dimaksud. Ibu Chan memanggil mereka mendekat, dan dengan sekali perintah mereka langsung bekerja mengangkat barang-barang untuk dipindahkan ke dalam rumah.

Mereka semua bergotong royong membantu dua orang petugas pindahan serta kepala keluarga yang baru mereka kenal, tuan Lee. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka bolak-balik keluar masuk rumah. Ketiganya mulai lelah saat barang tersisa sedikit lagi. Mereka duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat ketika seorang gadis keluar dari dalam rumah untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Ketiganya saling menyenggol lengan masing-masing begitu gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi badan Chan berjalan ke arah mereka untuk mengangkat satu dari tiga kardus yang tersisa. Seokmin yang pertama kali menyadari betapa keterlaluannya mereka membuat gadis mungil anak tuan Lee mengangkat kardus berat yang sebenarnya adalah bagiannya.

Seokmin menghampiri si gadis, merebut kardus yang semula didekapnya. "Biar aku saja, ini sudah jadi tugas kami untuk membantu tetangga." Si gadis tersenyum manis membuat lesung pipit timbul disana, menyebabkan Seokmin maupun Soonyoung dan Chan yang mengangkat kardus di belakang Seokmin tersenyum memuja pada gadis cantik yang mungil dihadapan mereka. Dan ketika mereka kembali dengan secepat kilat dari kegiatan memindahkan barang, si gadis masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Astaga aku seperti melihat bidadari kecil yang jatuh dari tangan Tuhan." Chan bergumam yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Seokmin yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang indah di otaknya. Kemudian melirik Soonyoung yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat di dalam kepalanya. "Jangan berpikiran mesum, Youngi, dia masih kecil.

Soonyoung mendengus keras mendengar Seokmin yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya. "Mana ada? Adanya kau yang berpikir kotor melihat ekspresimu itu." Gantian Seokmin yang mendengus, "aku sedang membayangkan dia jadi tetangga kita yang manis, bodoh, bukan berpikir mesum."

"Terserah. Tapi aku seperti merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu melihat pipinya yang berlubang." Soonyoung menimang membuat Seokmin antusias. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Apa dia teman satu sekolah kita saat sekolah menengah pertama?"

Soonyoung menggeleng tidak yakin sebelum mengubah ekspresinya menjadi mati-saja-kau begitu Chan mengintrupsi; "tapi hyung, berlubang?"

"Lesung pipit, bodoh."

"Idiota!"

Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga berdiri dan memasang senyum tampan (baca: idiot) masing-masing begitu gadis yang tengah mereka bicarakan keluar dengan membawa air mineral juga handuk untuk mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu. Kami banyak berhutang pada para tetangga yang dengan suka rela telah membantu, terutama kalian." Si gadis tersenyum, memberikan air mineral juga handuk untuk masing-masing. "Besok malam ayah dan ibuku mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang beberapa tetangga, mereka berharap kalian datang."

Ketiganya tersenyum terlalu lebar, apalagi Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, masih banyak yang perlu di kerjakan." Baru saja si gadis akan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sebelum Chan yang berada diantara Soonyoung dan Seokmin bersuara, "noona, kami belum tahu siapa namamu!"

Si gadis kembali, tersenyum dengan uluran tangan pada Chan yang berhadapan dengannya, "aku Lee Jihoon." Chan membalas antusias dengan menyebut nama, "Namaku Lee Chan, noona, senang bertemu denganmu." Dan menggoyangkan jabatan tangan mereka sesaat.

Si gadis tersenyum jenaka, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Soonyoung. "Namamu Ji..."

"Aku Lee Seokmin, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" Seokmin menggapai tangan Jihoon yang bahkan belum terulur padanya. Jihoon tertawa, kemudian beralih dan mengulurkan rangan pada Soonyoung yang sedang menatapnya. "Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Membalas uluran tangan Jihoon lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya, tapi begitu mereka saling menjabat, Soonyoung tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia, "Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Senang bertemu denganmu Lee Jihoon."

Dan dengan itu Jihoon terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum dengan ekspresi ambigu di wajah pada ketiganya: pada Soonyoung.

"Sama-sama."

Ya, selamat memikirkan percikan memori yang indah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Note(s);**_

1\. Sebelumnya, minal aidzin wal faidzin semuanya. Maafkan semua kesalahanku pada kalian, yang tidak saya sengaja ataupun yang sengaja. Maaf jika fanfikfanfik saya yang terdahulu membuat kalian ilfin atau semacamnya, atau apapun lah. Pokoknya saya minta maaf :)

2\. Sebenarnya ini bukan waktunya aku buat fanfik ini, ya saya masih punya hutang dengan yang lain. Tapi ya apaboleh buat, terpaksa ini, kangen baca review yang bikin semangat wks /kode kerasss/ /kerasa ga? kerasa ga?/ wkwkwk. Dan semoga ini ada yang baca, dan mogamoga ada yang mau review.

3\. Oh ya, aku tahun terakhir di SMA. Ada yang sama gak? Sibuk kan ya? Apa aku aja yang sok sibuk?

P.s(1); mungkin gaya pengantar dan note di fanfik ini terasa familier. Gaya seperti ini memang lagi trend kayaknya, banyak fanfik lain yang kayak gini, tapi kalo saya terinspirasi oleh seorang author. Kak Azura (semoga dia baca), kenal kan? Dia kondang, fanfiknya bejibun, dari yang anu sampai yang anu (?), multi fandom keknya, tapi saya suka tulisan dia.

P.s(2); dan bener ga sih kalo ini aku tag sebagai humor? Karena, yah menurutku ini kriuk garing gurih enyoi (?) gitu. Maapkeun.

Dan OK bye, selamat malam.


End file.
